Mi pequeño Ángel
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Dean/Castiel Los humanos tienen alma, los ángeles tienen gracia. Un humano jamás puede convertirse en ángel, porque la gracia lo haría explotar, así fue el plan de Dios... (Esta es la versión original de "My little Angel", ya que mi idioma de dominio es el español, la versión en inglés está beteado por Nathália Silva, bendecida sea! c: )
1. La Gracia

Cas tenía su gracia de vuelta, bueno, no técnicamente SU gracia, había tenido que improvisar y tomar una prestada para salvarse de los otros ángeles que le habían raptado. Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en lo que había tenido que hacer, Sam no podía controlar su cuerpo porque había sido poseído y "apagado" por Gadreel, además que este último había matado a Kevin. Dean estaría destrozado y sufriendo, y buscando desesperadamente una forma de volver a su hermano a la normalidad sin matarlo. Él tenía que ir con Dean rápido, él tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para darle paz y hacerlo sentir bien, porque seguía sintiendo que era responsable de los Winchester, y también por la "profunda conexión" que tenía con Dean. El tiempo siendo humano le había confirmado que en realidad eso es amor.  
No fue fácil capturar a Gadreel, pero lo hicieron. Lo que si no podían hacer, era lograr que hablara o dejara el cuerpo de Sam. Dean no podía tocarlo, porque era el cuerpo de Sam, y Cass no podía en parte por eso y en parte porque era un ángel, no podía permitirse hacerle daño a un ángel otra vez nunca más. Así que tenían que recurrir a otros medios. Fue una suerte que Dean pensara que tener al rey del Infierno podría ser de utilidad, porque ahora podría ayudarlos. No por la bondad de su corazón, obviamente querría algo a cambio y estaban conscientes de eso, pero al menos ahora era un poco más manejable, desde que se había "humanizado" un poco cuando Sam trató de sanarlo.  
Aún así, Gadreel seguía siendo un ángel. Por lo tanto, era duro. Muy duro. Es así como Crowley pasaría mucho tiempo con él intentando hacerlo salir o que le dijera la forma de como expulsarlo, o al menos hacer que se quebrara que dejara al "alce" tomar el control para informarle que tenía un ángel dentro que debía expulsar. El chico era bastante capaz de hacerlo, porque había tenido una batalla con el mismo Lucifer y había ganado.  
No podían permanecer ahí, con Crowley torturando a Gadreel en el cuerpo de Sam,además de que tenían que buscar información en otra parte, para avanzar. El bunker tenía sin duda un montón de información, pero al parecer este era un suceso sin precedentes. Porque Cass ahora ángel de nuevo podía "sentir" lo que contenía cada informe, y sabía que la única forma que tenían para lograr algo era tal vez buscando en la tabla de ángel. Ah, pero ya no tenían profeta... y no había signos de que se "hubiera activado" uno de los profetas que seguía en la línea. Por suerte, el escriba de Dios estaba en la tierra, y a él si podrían encontrarlo. También podrían encontrar la verdadera gracia de Cass, lo que estaría mucho mejor que la prestada.  
Buscaron noticias entonces, para saber en qué zonas encontrarían ángeles y dirigirse precisamente al lado opuesto. Metatron era buscado por los ángeles también, sin duda se encontraría donde no estuvieran sus hermanos cerca. Un pequeño pueblo a 2 horas de Kansas no tenía presagios de ángeles, así que decidieron empezar ahí. Cass sentía que no tenían tiempo, por lo que decidió simplemente "saltar" con Dean hasta el pueblo. Ciertamente no habían noticias sobre ángeles ahí, porque simplemente no había quien informara. No había gente en las calles, no al menos vivos, pero si una pila de cadáveres explotados, seguramente recipientes que no soportaron ángeles. Y lo siguiente no fue muy difícil de imaginar. Los que soportaron, aparecieron, y entre ellos, Metatron. Al parecer el escriba de Dios se había ganado simpatizantes. Aunque bueno, eso Cass ya lo sabía, de no haber sido por ese ángel que creía que él había confabulado con Metatron y estaría aún en contacto con él, nunca habría escapado con vida del lugar en que lo tenían secuestrado.  
Espalda con espalda, Dean disparaba a las piernas de los ángeles (habían usado la idea de Crowley de hacer balas fundiendo las espadas celestiales) y Cass los hacía saltar lejos. La idea era no matarlos, solo relentizarlos para llegar a Metatron. No se pudo evitar la muerte de algunos. Metatron no escapó, esperó a que ellos llegaran hasta donde él se encontraba. Y a pesar que él había asegurado que no era un arcángel, quedó demostrado que si lo era, porque de alguna forma se las arregló para que Cass se durmiera de pronto.  
- Solo tu y yo ahora, Dean.  
- Oh, por favor Metatron, ¿me vas a invitar a unas cervezas y luego al cine? ¿qué demonios quieres maldito? ¿qué le hiciste a Cass?  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu novio solo está durmiendo... "siesta angelical" resulta que la gracia que lleva no es muy compatible con él mismo así que es fácil hacerlo dormir. Por cierto, su verdadera gracia está por aquí.  
- Escúchame bien hijo de puta, me vas a decir como demonios sacar a Gadreel de mi hermano o lo pagarás, te juro que su-  
- No, no tengo porqué escucharte. Gadreel está exactamente donde quiero que esté, y tu no puedes hacerme pagar nada, eres solo un estúpido humano, puedo acabar contigo como quiera.  
Levantó la mano e hizo que Dean quedara petrificado. Tomó a uno de los ángeles heridos del suelo y lo levantó.  
- Sabes que las almas humanas que se corrompen en el infierno se transforman en en demonios, ¿cierto? Pero apuesto a que no sabías que no existe forma de que un alma humana se transforme en un ángel, porque Dios lo hizo de esa forma, razas diferentes por completo. Los ángeles no tienen alma, tienen gracia; así los humanos tienen alma como fuerte de energía y no los poderes que les da su gracia a los ángeles. Por eso, ¿eres capaz de imaginar que pasa con un humano que toma la gracia de un ángel? Es una explosión digna de admirar... El humano jamás podría volver a existir, porque se produce una reacción tan destructiva como... quizás, una bomba atómica.  
Cortó la garganta del ángel y lo puso en frente de Dean. Hizo que la gracia del ángel pasara a Dean por completo y luego lo tiró, ni siquiera se preocupó de sanarlo para que viviera al meno como humano. Dean empezó a resplandecer intermitentemente, lo cual fue la señal de salida para Metatron, y al desaparecer este, Cass empezó a despertar. Se le apretó el pecho cuando vio a Dean flotando en el aire, completamente resplandeciente.

- Cass, corre, sal de aquí ahora.  
- No, Dean, no voy a dejarte.  
- Cass, no es una pregunta, vete ahora, cuida de mi hermanito, ¿si?

Cass desapareció, porque la mirada que le había dado Dean bastaba para saber que si se quedaba, jamás sería perdonado. Se fue a varios kilometros de ahí, y aún así fue capaz de ver el resplandor que se produjo...


	2. El plan de Dios

Y aquí está la actualización, debido a las peticiones (?) si piden más, más les doy. C:

* * *

"Qué demonios, ¿cómo es que puedo pensar aún? se supone que debería haber explotado de tal manera que es imposible volver a formarme... ¿tal vez mi alma se salvó?" Dean pensaba a full, y todavía no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que aún tenía un cuerpo, que estaba aún brillando y que los ángeles a su alrededor miraban incrédulos y temerosos. Levantó sus manos, solo para comprobar que tenía el poder sobre sí mismo, y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, podía controlar sus acciones. Sintió que algo a su espalda se movía y que era parte de él mismo, y se volteó a mirar. Alas. Hermosas y gigantes alas que brillaban con él mismo y lo mantenían en el aire. El resplandor a su alrededor se fue atenuando y se dio cuenta que no sentía dolor ni ardor ni se sentía inestable, o que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Todo se sentía natural y parte de él mismo. Estiró sus brazos hacia los ángeles, pensando en sacarles las balas y hacer que estuvieran bien, como Cas deseaba. Al asombro de todos, eso sucedió, y los ángeles se vieron sanados un poco, y con movilidad. Nadie se movió.  
"Cas, parece que estoy vivo" pensó Dean, y escuchó en su mente "Dean!" sin duda era una respuesta de Cas, al parecer como por telepatía o lo que sea que resultara esta conexión angelical. "Cas, voy a cortarme la garganta para devolver esta gracia, necesitaré que me sanes si quiero seguir con vida, puedes venir?" "Dame un segundo" En realidad le tomó un par de minutos llegar ahí, lo suficiente para que Dean pudiera decirle a los ángeles que no querían más muertes y que si se hacían a un lado ellos intentarían hacer que volvieran todos al cielo. No sabe si fue temor y agradecimiento, pero todos asintieron y se fueron, y al momento llegó Cas.  
- Gracias por venir tan pronto, Cas  
- Dean, tu voz... es muy fuerte, y tus alas, son visibles en este plano...  
Cas estaba embobado mirando a Dean, lo fuerte e imponente que lucía. Pero a Dean no le importaba nada de eso, a pesar de no saber manejar sus alas, el pensamiento de pisar tierra para ponerse al nivel de Cas bastó para hacerlo aterrizar.  
- Bien, confío en me arregles el corte que esto va a significar, Cas.  
- Por supuesto Dean, déjamelo a mí.  
Dean tomó una espada de ángel que estaba tirada en el suelo y se cortó el cuello. Ni siquiera le dolió, esperaba ver la gracia saliendo de él, pero solo fue capaz de ver la expresión confusa de Cas.  
- ¿Qué pasa Cas? ¿Estoy sangrando mucho?  
- No Dean, la gracia, no sale de ti, el corte simplemente se sanó; ni siquiera se vio su luz en el corte.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!  
Luego de intentarlo un par de veces, se dieron por vencidos. La gracia simplemente se negaba a salir, o simplemente no había forma de sacarla. Dean le contó a Cas lo que sintió y lo que sucedió, como con solo tener la intención de ayudar a los ángeles funcionó.  
- Y otra vez, me sorprendes Dean Winchester. Pero sin duda, si existía un humano en la tierra que fuera capaz de soportar la gracia de un ángel debías ser tú. Metatron subestimó a un elegido de Dios, y tal vez eso significará su perdición. Tal vez esto tenía que pasar, Dean; tal vez esto significa que tú puedes restaurar la conexión de los ángeles con el cielo, e incluso el poder que tienes tal vez pueda salvar a tu hermano.  
- ok, ok Cas, pero ¿cómo apago todo este ruido? me está volviendo loco. Escucho a los ángeles hablar, gente rezar, el ruido de la ciudad cercana, demonios, es peor que cuando fui vampiro... y ¿cómo escondo las alas? dude, no puedo ir por ahí con semejantes cosas... llaman mucho la atención.  
- Para escuchar solo lo necesario tienes que realizar una operación físico-cuántica com-  
- En inglés, amigo.  
- Concéntrate en lo que quieres escuchar, piensa en apagar... como con un interruptor, los ruidos molestos...  
- Bien, eso es lenguaje comprensible, Cas. Gracias. Ahora, ¿Las alas?  
- Dean, yo... los ángeles, cuando entran en un recipiente entran por completo, por lo que sus alas quedan automáticamente fuera de la vista en este plano de la realidad... pero tú... no es que un ángel haya entrado en ti, tú te convertiste en un ángel al momento de tomar una gracia, es algo sin precedentes-  
- Qué demo- Cas, eso no puede estar bien, tiene que haber una forma de ocultarlas, o algo.  
- Lo siento Dean, nunca había visto algo como esto.  
- Ok, al menos enséñame a volar para que vayamos al búnker a ver qué tal está Sammy.  
- Aquí, toma mi mano. Ahora piensa en el lugar al que quieres ir y tus alas te llevarán.  
Todo fue increíble para Dean. Era consciente de que apenas eran segundos los que pasó en el cielo, pero pudo observar los lugares por los que pasó volando perfectamente, incluso pude sentir el olor del puesto de café de la plaza, toda la inmensidad de la vida en menos de un segundo, y ya estaban en la puerta del búnker. Entraron y Dean tuvo que pensar cada movimiento que haría con cuidado, porque se dio cuenta que cada cosa que hacía salía mucho más rápida o más fuerte de lo que tenía previsto. Se le ocurrió entonces que tal vez pensando en hacerlas invisibles, podría esconder sus alas. Voilà, dicho y hecho. Cas dio un pequeño saltito de confusión.  
- Yo les pedí que se ocultaran, y me hicieron caso. No te preocupes, Cas.  
Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Crowley, éste saltó al escuchar la voz de Dean diciéndole que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Había avanzado bastante el demonio, ya estaba en el "sistema operativo" de Gadreel, pero sin duda estaba lejos de saber "programarlo" como Naomi hubiese sabido.  
Cas dejó a Crowley en la mazmorra, y dejó a Dean a solas con Gadreel. Dean tocó la cara de su hermano pensando en hacer que se mejorara.  
- Te ordeno que salgas de aquí, Gadreel.  
- Un simple humano no puede ordenarme n-  
La gracia de Gadreel, todo él empezó a abandonar el cuerpo de Sam, y Dean podía escuchar los "gritos" del ángel exigiendo saber qué pasaba. "Vete" y la luz que era Gadreel simplemente se esfumó. Entonces quedó un Sammy que no respondía, y Dean solo quería que se recuperara. Con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazó a su hermano deseando que se mejorara, con todo su corazón hizo la plegaria a lo que fuera que pudiera salvar a Sam. Pudo sentir entonces como lo que sabía que estaba roto en su hermano se juntaba y se mejoraba, como respiraba y empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.  
- De- Dean, hermano, me estás apretando un poco, ¿qué demonios pasó?  
- Sammy, gracias a lo que sea, estás bien...  
Dean puso su mano en la mejilla de su hermano, solo para sentir la calidez de su piel debido a la sangre que corría por él de la forma correcta. Se sintió inmensamente feliz, podría haberse quedado ahí contemplándolo de no haber sido por la mirada confusa que le dio Sam.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy, qué está mal?  
- Dean, ¿porqué usas lentillas?  
- ¿Lentillas? amigo, ¿para qué querría usar lentillas yo?  
- Entonces sí que algo está mal, o tus ojos cambiaron y ahora son azules o no eres mi hermano.  
- ¡¿qué?!  
- Si es tu hermano, Sam. Sus ojos se volvieron azules porque lleva parte del cielo en ellos ahora...  
- En serio, ustedes van a tener que explicarme qué demonios pasa. De pronto Dean es una maldita Barbie, estás incluso más rubio!  
Dean no pudo evitar pensar en que quería verse en el espejo, para ver de lo que hablaba Sam, y se encontró imaginando el baño. En un segundo estuvo ahí, frente al espejo, y se encontró con la imagen de sí mismo, efectivamente con los ojos azules en vez de verdes, y el pelo parecía más luminosamente rubio que antes.  
- ¿Cas, dónde demonios está Dean? ¿lo hiciste desaparecer o algo?  
- Cálmate Sam, por favor... tu hermano, le pasó algo que jamás había sucedido antes, Metatron quiso hacerlo explotar haciendo que tomara la gracia de un ángel, para que jamás pudiera volver a ser revivido. Eso es lo que le pasa a los humanos cuando se les hace tomar la gracia de un ángel, pero Metatron no vio venir esto, Dean soportó la gracia y se transformó...  
- ¿Es un ángel ahora? y, ¿cómo encontraron a Metatron? ¿porqué?, de todas formas, si tu eres humano ahora, era una misión suicida...  
Cas le estaba explicando que había pedido prestada una gracia para volver a ser ángel y arrancar de donde lo tenían prisionero y apareció Dean de nuevo en la habitación. Le explicaron todo, desde el engaño de Gadreel hasta lo que recién había pasado. Obviamente Sam se enojó mucho con Dean por haber permitido que un ángel entrara en él, pero sabía que era un gasto de energía, que su hermano lo había hecho para conservar su vida, como siempre. Y estaba mejor, estaba recuperado, pero no al 100% y el era humano, por lo que se quedó dormido. Dean lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama.  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Cas?  
- No lo sé Dean, supongo que no deseas dormir... o comer, o-  
- No Cas, tu sabes que no.  
Cas pellizcó a Dean, y éste dio un saltito de sorpresa.  
- Cas, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
Cas no contestó, en cambio deslizó su dedo índice por el cuello de Dean y éste respondió con un escalofrío.  
- Cas, ¿Qué dem-  
- No eres un ángel, Dean. Los ángeles no sienten cosas como éstas. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Sam?  
- Lo quiero, es mi hermano, estoy feliz de que esté mejor de salud...  
- Si fueras un ángel no te importaría...  
- Vamos Cas, tu haz sido siempre un ángel y te hemos importado... Pero como tu digas, podemos seguir probando que demonios soy ahora.


	3. Conexión

- Ustedes siempre me han importado porque soy su protector, el ángel guardián de los Winchester... o al menos, así me considero.  
- Tú eres familia, Cas, eres mucho más que un guardián. Y bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?  
- No lo sé Dean, me llama la atención... Como dijo Metatron, los ángeles tienen gracia, los humanos tienen alma, lo uno o lo otro, por eso se supone que un humano estalla cuando toma la gracia de un ángel... pero creo que tu alma sigue contigo.  
- Bueno Cas, hay una sola forma de averiguarlo. Haz la almanoscopía...  
- Pero Dean, es muy doloroso y peligroso  
- confío en ti Cas.  
- no te vayas a mover...  
Dean no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno, simplemente porque no sintió dolor. Cas encontró el alma en el lugar que correspondía y tan característica de Dean como la conocía, tan dañada y luchadora como la sacó del infierno. Una oleada de sensaciones lo recorrían por completo, y sus memorias de los momentos que había pasado con Dean hasta ahora lo invadieron. Las imágenes aparecieron claramente en su mente y se dejó llevar por ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Dean que sonría con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente. Sacó su mano y la descansó sobre el abdomen de Dean.  
- Ahora sé como te sentías. En cada momento que hemos estado juntos, Cas. Para ser un ángel y ser supuestamente incapaz de sentir, me pareces bastante sentimental. Inocente tal vez, pero llegas a comprender y tener sentimientos humanos.  
- Dean, tu alma está b-  
- Bien, lo sé. También se que al tocarla se dispararon tus memorias y sentimientos.  
Cas agachó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada de Dean. Retiró su mano rápidamente, pero Dean la sostuvo.  
- No huyas, Castiel. Que no haz hecho nada malo. No ocultes tu rostro de mi porque quiero verlo. Talgon monons darbs gemeganza merifri  
- Dean, Dean... ahora hablas enoquiano.  
- Mírame.  
Dean sostuvo el rostro de Cas, acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas y lo obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Cas puso mirada de cachorro, Dean siempre hacía bromas con respecto a esa mirada que daba Sam, y cuando descubrió que Cas también podía hacerla no fue motivo de risa, porque fue cuando le dijo que no podía quedarse en el búnker, y que lo mirara de esa forma le rompía aún más el corazón teniendo en cuenta que lo estaba alejando cuando lo único que quería era que se quedara con ellos. Pero la vida de Sammy estaba en riesgo, y Cas siendo humano no podía ayudarlos. Pero eso ya había pasado, todo lo que importaba ahora era que tenía a un ángel mirando directo a su alma ("los ojos son las ventanas del alma") y eso le hacía sentir que su corazón latía más rápido. Pasó una mano por el pecho de Cas, para poder sentir sus latidos. Y ahí estaban, respondiendo aceleradamente a su toque, tan fuerte como sus propios latidos.  
- oh señor ángel, no que ustedes no podían sentir cosas como éstas?  
- y-yo fui-huma-no hace poco, esta gracia no es mía, muchos factores influyen Dea-  
- sh...  
Dean acercó su rostro al de Cas, se quedó mirando unos momentos la expresión de necesidad de los ojos de Cas, y lo besó. Él no podía decir que se sentía en el cielo porque ya había estado ahí y esa vez se lo pasó corriendo, arrancando de Zachariah. Esto era definitivamente mejor. Sentía que todo calzaba perfecto, que los ásperos labios de Cas eran sólo para él y que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era exactamente el que necesitaba para estar a gusto. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo sostuvo fuertemente para no dejarlo ir. Y Cas lo rodeó también, y enterró sus dedos en la espalda, dándole escalofríos. Se besaron entonces más intensamente, con la necesidad de recuperar todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos pero sin entregarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Y entonces sus mentes se fundieron otra vez, y esta vez vieron la vida de Dean. Desde lo más reciente hasta su niñ horas así, entre recuerdos y caricias. Y entonces apareció la imagen de su madre meciéndolo y cantando "hey Jude" para hacerlo dormir. - "Dulces sueños, mi pequeño ángel" - Esa idea retumbó en sus cabezas y se separaron. Solo entonces notaron el desastre que habían hecho, Cas con la camisa a medio sacar, Dean con la camiseta rasgada, algunos capó de los autos abollados, y otros daños menores al rededor. Habían llegado al garaje, quién sabe cómo o en qué momento, pero ahí estaban. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas y fue solo entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían pasado así. Si fueran humanos tendrían los labios hinchados y muchos rasguños y marcas de besos, pero Dean no tenía evidencia en absoluto y Cas tenía una que otra marca que ya se estaba borrando.  
Fueron al cuarto de Dean para cambiarse ropa, y Cas tomó prestado una sudadera, solo por darse el gusto. Dean chequeó que Sam aún dormía, y le hicieron desayuno.  
Dean sólo podía pensar en lo que Cas le había dicho antes "Tal vez esto tenía que pasar, Dean; tal vez esto significa que tú puedes restaurar la conexión de los ángeles con el cielo..." y en el recuerdo de su madre "Mi pequeño ángel".

* * *

Una parte dulce... o agridulce (?) cabe mencionar que esta es la parte clave, y que de aquí se vienen muchos nuevos giros en la historia.


	4. Todo es sobre la gracia

Sam se levantó algo desganado, pero al llegar a la cocina y sentir el olor de algo realmente bueno se animó.

- Hey, Sammy. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hey Dean, Cas. Bien gracias, están cocinando los dos? ¿qué hicieron?

- Tu desayuno -respondieron al mismo tiempo Dean y Cas.

Sam se preguntó a si mismo mientras comía, cuándo había tenido antes un desayuno así de bueno. Había descubierto no hace mucho que en realidad Dean cocinaba bien, y Cas podía hacer cosas simples (como lo hizo la vez que Dick hizo modificaciones en la comida) pero realmente esta vez creía que todo era estupendo. Panqueques (Dean hizo panqueques!) manjares, un buen té, pan (hecho por Cas y Dean) huevos fritos con tocino y hasta ensalada (ya parecía un almuerzo a ojos de Sam, pero estaba agradecido)

- Chicos, en serio, tienen manos de monjas eh-unm ángeles (?) esto está delicioso.

- gra- Cas intentó contestar, pero se desmayó de súbito.

Sam se estaba poniendo de pie alterado, y Dean al verlo levantó la mano y dijo "ten calma y siéntate" con una voz ¿hechizante? Sam no sabría describirla porque era profunda, decidida y no dejaba espacio a que siquiera pensaras en oponerte, pero era sin duda la voz de su hermano. Dean normalmente se hubiera sentido shockeado por su propio poder, y se hubiera espantado como se espantó cuando Sam tenía su mojo psíquico. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como esa, su mente estaba en Cas. Le impuso las manos para "escanear" el cuerpo de Cas para ver que estaba mal con él, y lo supo entonces. Cas se había extralimitado usando la gracia prestada (había logrado volar con alas rotas, lo que se suponía no era posible) y ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta. Intentó sanarlo, pero aún así Cas no despertó. Dejó a Sam tomando desayuno gracias al "hechizo" (?) de su voz y se llevó a Cas en brazos hasta su habitación, para dejarlo recostado en la cama. Trató de sanarlo una vez más, pero supo que él no estaría completo hasta que tuviera su propia gracia de regreso, por eso lo dejó descansando y se fue seguir buscando entre las cosas de los hombres de letras algo que les ayudara a revertir el maldito hechizo, o la forma de rastrear la gracia de Cas. El tema era realmente complejo, debido a que el traje de carne de Cas tenía gracia mezclada entre la que pidió prestada y los restos de la suya, por lo que no podrían saber que resto de gracia estaban extrayendo si intentaba usar el hechizo de rastreo que encontró, por lo que estaba estancado. Sam estaba aparentemente bien después de que lo había hecho expulsar a Gadreel y le hubiera sanado, así que le ayudaba a buscar en los libros. Pasaron muchas horas así, y cuando Dean fue a chequear como estaba Cas, lo encontró aún tan inconsciente como lo había dejado, por lo que decidió espiar lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Entonces se encontró en un prado lleno de verde, con un pequeño riachuelo que corría pacíficamente, y con Cas ahí, caminando en dirección a un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca frente al riachuelo. Habían cometas en el cielo, botecitos de papel en agua, niños jugando en la tierra y se veía a Sam hablando por teléfono cerca del hombre de la banca. Cas se estaba sentando junto a él ahora, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que le había visto alguna vez, y le estiraba la mano. El otro hombre se la tomaba, y ahora giraba la cara para mirarlo. Era él mismo, Dean, pero en su forma humana: menos rubio, ojiverde, más pecoso y más mortal, pero sin duda perfecto a los ojos de Cas. ¿Así es como sería todo cuando el problema de los ángeles pase? o era lo que Cas añoraba? Se sentía extraño en los sueños de Cas, y de partida, que los ángeles no soñaban. Entonces, porqué estaba soñando Cas? se salió de su mente y se encontró con el cuerpo de Cas siendo destrozado por la gracia que no le pertenecía, porque esta quería salir. Entonces Dean hizo salir la gracia de Cas, y sanó su cuerpo. La gracia, al reaccionar con él, se deshizo. O la absorbió? simplemente no supo que fue lo que en realidad pasó. Pero esto había que arreglarlo, Cas no podía quedarse así. En su sueño el era un ángel como antes, cuidando de Sam y Dean (al parecer más de cerca) y el quería que Cas fuera tan feliz como en ese sueño. Pero Cas era humano otra vez y aún peor, no despertaba, a pesar de que Dean se había asegurado de sanarlo por completo. Entonces simplemente si imaginó a si mismo frente a Metatron, y de pronto sintió que sus alas se agitaban... estaba cruzando estados a toda velocidad cuando abrió sus ojos, y se encontró frente a una cabaña en medio de la nada. Miró por una ventana y se encontró con Metatron escribiendo lo que parecía una historia, ese maldito siempre era tan egocéntrico... seguramente estaba escribiendo sobre él mismo. Estiró su brazo derecho deseando poder estrangularlo y Metatron salió disparado en su dirección como si fuera atraído por un imán, rompiendo la ventana y terminando en su mano exactamente como lo quería.

- Hola, Metatron. Devuélveme la gracia de Cas.

- Qu-qué!? pero qué demonios, q - ahórrate los gritos y entrégame lo que quiero

- ha, suéltame ya estúpido humano,

- error. - Dean apretó más fuerte la garganta de Metatron, y le hizo un corte con la espada de ángel que tenía.

- aarg! qué dem- suéltame Dean! - entrégame lo que quiero, ahora.

- no! Dean le cortó la garganta a Metatron y su gracia empezó a dejarlo lentamente.

- Sabes lo que pasó con la última gracia con la que me encontré así? reaccionó conmigo y se esfumó. ¿Quieres que pase eso con la tuya también?

- NO! no, está bien. Pero repárame, te llevaré hasta la gracia de Castiel.

- Ok, sólo debes saber, que si estás tramando algo, todo terminará terriblemente para ti.

- Si, si ya entendí, arregla esto y te llevaré a lo que quieres.

Dean sanó el corte de Metatron y tomó firmemente sus manos en la espalda, y Metatron le indicó el camino.

Mientras tanto, en el búnker, Sam había corrido a la habitación de Dean porque había escuchado un ajetreo, y se encontró con un Cas aún inconsciente con cara de dolor... eso no podía estar bien.

* * *

Siento la demora! estaba listo este capítulo, pero por cosas de la vida me encontraba sin internet y no podía subirlo. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo a la mitad, por lo que creo que lo subiré pronto. Comenten si les gustó el capítulo o si tienen críticas, bye!.


End file.
